


Passing Under The Rainbow

by 11likeswritingfanfiction



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 1990s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Black Reader, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hong Kong, Interracial Relationship, Mystery, Slice of Life, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11likeswritingfanfiction/pseuds/11likeswritingfanfiction
Summary: It's 1998. For certain reasons, you drop of college and move to a small town in Hong Kong to teach English. We meet the neighbor's son, Lucas, a few year than you and a friendship blooms. And the question if, that friendship becomes something more, only time can tell.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/You, hendery you
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> **although this is a lucasxyou fic it's espcially for black, plussized and fem readers! Anyways, enjoy!**

“Teacher (Y/L/N), Grandma dropped off some vegetables for you.” Yuk-Hei says, sweat dripping from his nose before he quickly adds, “I picked them, though. I made sure you got some nice ones.” 

You glance at the young man at your door, grinning at him.

You liked living out in the country, in a coastal town. It relied on trade and tourism, and had a lot of stores and restaurants in walking distance. After quitting school, you were fine with doing occasional English tutoring at an academy and babysitting in. You were the only foreigner in your neighborhood, which made you a sight of fascination. 

After a couple of months, you got used to and to know the town and people around you. The kids you teach are cute and committed. All in all you were happy with the place you chose temporary refuge. You only been for a few months, but you had an itching feel you’d be leaving in at least two years.

You had a few reasons for dropping out of college...but you didn’t like to think about it.

It was just enough you were safe for the time being.

“Ah, thank you, Yuk-Hei. Would you like to come in for something to drink?” He sheepishly fans himself before nodding.

“How’s your mother’s restaurant?”

“It’s going pretty good with all of the foreigners visiting. She’s always telling you can always come for something to eat when you have time.

Her son was about three years younger than you. Twenty-One. Tall, to whose genes he’d gotten it from you’d always wondered. His skin was tawny, tan and healthy looking from picking vegetables and hauling in fish. On other occasions, he worked in his mother’s restaurant. He was strangely prideful, whenever you asked if you needed help with anything he’d mutter something like, “I’m not a kid, I can do it myself.”

You stood in your small kitchen, the air hot and humid. You were sure your hair was all over the place, but you chose that not to be worthy of your worry, so take out the pitcher of water, pouring him a glass

“Did I wake you?” Yuk-Hei asks cautiously, looking over Your disheveled condition. One sweatpants leg rolled up, a thin black camisole. Wearing one slipper. You can’t remember if you even wore a bra and in your drowsy state, you didn’t care.

You wave your hand saying, “It’s fine, it’s fine—I was going to wake anyways; what’s the saying? ‘The early bird catches the worm.’ or something--I think.”

His brows furrowed.

“You think? Aren’t you the English teacher?”

You shrug, straightening your clothes.

“I’m not perfect, and neither is English. Either way, it’s better being early. Do you have time for something to eat?” He chuckles, gulping down his drink. He combs the sweaty hair of his face and you finally see his dark, big puppy eyes.

“...can you make [jook](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Congee)?”

“Yeah, I already had some I had in the fridge....although, are you sure you want porridge when it’s this hot today?” You ask as Yuk-Hei strips away his tank top, his eyes gazing as his flat, washboard stomach--before turning away, you face feeling hot down to the tips of your ears tingling.

“I like your cooking.” You glances over your shoulder at him, your eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Better than your mom’s?”

He laughs.

“Close...but not better.” You scoff, beginning to take out ingredients for the dish.

He continues, “It reminds of the congee my grandmother used to make. So I like it, a lot.”

“Well, I feel honored. Just for that I’ll make it a little spicy for you.” As you finish speaking, you suddenly feel your being hugged by a certain sweaty man from behind. With his tall stature, he bents head to rest on your shoulder.

“Thank you, Teacher (Y/L/N).” You feel him squeeze you tight, his hands clasped together and resting on your belly. He nuzzles into the shoulder and you feel the itching feeling to tousle his hair--until it hits you.

“Mhmm. Go take a shower, you’re smelling a bit like onions. The clothes you wore the last are sitting in the closet--your underwear--” You watch of him, jump back flustered yelling,

“My underwear?!”

“Hey. You’re the guy who leaves them on the floor every time you shower. I didn’t know you wore white undies, Wong Yuk-Hei.”

Even after you’ve scolded him, it’s with a smile, you swat him with your hand, until he rushes off to the bathroom, embarrassed.

At his core, Yuk-Hei was an overgrown puppy who was attached to you at best--and a charming neighborhood boy at least.

He was capable of doing things himself, but a part of you liked taking care of him.

Some time passes, you’ve already set music on while you cook, singing along as you stirred the pot of rice porridge. You have a pot of steaming hot porridge. You threw some chilies in there for heat, and some diced scallops.

“I’m in the mood for love...simply because, you’re near me.” Your voice is soft, still ridden with sleep, but you croon nonetheless.

“--honey, but when you’re with me...I’m in the mood for love.” You jump as a deeper, masculine voice sings along, almost dropping the spoon in your hand. You’re overcome by the scent of your citrusy body washing a bare chest touching your back. Yuk-Hei glances at you, a small smile gracing his face. He’s already changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of carpenter jeans by the time you're gearing up to scold him, your face hot with a russet rogue.

“Why did you scare me like that, you...you...big idiot!”

Yuk-Hei’s eyes glimmer, seizing your hand before you could pummel him any further.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Teacher. You’re just cute when you sing, I could help but join you.”

You thump his forehead.

“Just sit down, before I regret feeding you.”


	2. The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After avoiding Yuk-Hei for a few days, you meet him again at his mother's restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned by Meena!

It was Saturday. You were making your way down the road to Auntie Wong’s restaurant--the scent of tobacco and a bit of smog passes you, cool air hitting your face. You knew he didn’t work on weekends, so you were in the clear to enjoy yourself tonight. After the events of Thursday, you had been avoiding Yuk-Hei to the best of your abilities, being anymore but home. You were embarrassed, about a lot things--him, sneaking up on you, you feeling your heart flutter just from seeing his skin.

Finding Yuk-Hei attractive, what were you, crazy? You’re not a teenage girl anymore. Things like cute, lovable boys didn’t move you like before. Moreover...it’s best to crush those feelings before they foster a new life...especially since you’ve already become attached.

You wore a black, form fitting dress. Your face was free of makeup, except for black lining your dark eyes, and lips the color of cool burnt umber. Your dark hair is careless tousled, some falling in your bare face.

Priscilla Chan’s elegant, lovestruck voice plays from a record player inside, and you’re comforted by the full but homely feel of the restaurant. You spot Auntie Wong acting as Hostess, checking a young couple in before she spots you.

“Auntie!”

“Y/N! You haven’t eaten here in awhile, if my son doesn’t go over often, I would think something was wrong! Come on, your food is on the house today.” She rushes over, pulling into a tight hug. You feel yourself melt into her warm embrace.

“Gosh, Auntie, you don’t have to do that. You know I can’t stay away from your food. Is Grandma here? I want to thank her for sending vegetables the last time.”

“She checked in early, now come--let’s find you a seat!”

She ushers to a surprisingly empty table for two and...waves Yuk-Hei over. You try to cover your face, but i t's too late. He’s looking a bit rushed, seeing that business was busy tonight. He had his hair tucked under a black bandana, a black apron tied around his jean clad waist. He had a notepad in his hand, a tray in the other. You lock eyes with him, despite your efforts to avoid him. 

“Teacher Y/L/N!” 

You give him a small, guilty smile.

“Son, take Y/N’s order, will you?”

He nods, his gaze not breaking yours. Glancing at his mother walking away to entertain other guests, he moves his focus on you.

“I thought you don’t work on weekends?”

He frowns, tucking a careless curl behind your ear.

“My mom needed more help tonight. Don’t try to change the subject. I know you’ve been avoiding me.”

“I...I haven’t.” You say, avoiding his wide and dark eyes.

“Yes you have. We need to talk--” Yuk-Hei glances at the crowd of people, “--later. The usual, Teacher Y/L/N?” You say yes and he disappears to the kitchen, only reappearing much later with a bowl of curry chicken at least a cup worth of rice.

“Remember, later.” You nod, watching him stalk off to serve another table. Despite your anxious attitude, the arousing smell of the food in front of you luls you over.

“Oh, that looks delicious.” Your eyes switch from your glorious dinner to a young man that looks to be around your age who says the sentence in English. His hair was long and voluminous--which makes him look a bit like Uncle Jackie—he wore a golden chain that held a heart-shaped locket. He was wearing a black, D.A.R.E muscle shirt and leather pants. Kind of looked like western prince born from eastern parents.

“It is. Told you, Auntie Wong’s food is THE best.” You reply with a smile, gesturing for him to sit down since it's probably next to impossible for him to find a seat. A clap of thunder catches attention, with the sound of a heavy downpour of rain.

You and the mystery man look at each-other with incredulous looks, before bursting out in laughter.

"Y/N."

He looks at your outstretched hand before shaking it--a lot.

"Hendery." 

You're bewildered, repeating, "Hendery?"

"Ah...when I chose my English name I meant to choose Henry but I spelled it wrong..."

You stare at him, sporting a complicated expression...before you screech in a fit of laughter.

You stop when he gives you deep, disapproving grimace.

"...oh, you serious?" He nods, looking uncomfortable as your laughter seems to attract unwanted stares.

“Well, ahem--Hendery, are you a tourist?” He nods his head, taking his seat.

“I’m going to visit my girlfriend in Kowloon City.” He gestures to his locket, which he opens, revealing him and a cute girl, posing at an amusement park.

"Oh, she's cute~" You tease nudging a bit, showing a knowing smile, only to notice after that his eyes were glued to the table.

You catch him staring at your still steaming hot curry, hungrily. You hand him the spoon at your table, taking the fork.

"Here. Think of this as an apology for laughing at your name—plus, I can't finish this by myself. Auntie Wong always gives me a lot of food." Hendery eyes dart between you and the curry—eventually he takes a bite, his eyes lighting up soon after.

“Ah, this is awesome!”

“Right? Auntie Wong’s food is the best!” You chat with him for a while after. You learn he was from Macau and his girlfriend from Toronto—after her mother remarried, her step-father a native Hong-Konger she ended up in Kowloon City.

“Seriously though, when first came up I thought you were in a biker gang.” Hendery winks at her, gesturing to his leather clad outfit.

“And I drove in here on one. Cool, right?” You giggle at his ridiculousness, 

You both jump, everyone else seems to pipe to listen to whatever going on--until you hear something drop and scatter. Your head turns in the direction of the commotion--you soon see Yuk-Hei looking at you, looking enraged and...slightly hurt. He leer at the Macau native next you almost with contempt--survey between the young men, confused as the person seated with you

Yuk-Hei, through the gaggle of people, straight to you. His large hand seizes your wrist--you shoot from your seat, about to give hima mouth full when you see his face--contorted with displeasure, his expression akin to a child losing his favorite toy.

You take a breath, asking calmly, 

“What are you doing?”

“We’re leaving.”

“And going where, Yuk-Hei? It’s pouring outside!” You’re pulled, away from your table, out of the restaurant, to the storm outside. You become drenched, your clothes sticking to you like a second skin--your backed up against a wall by Yuk-Hei, stare bruns you.

“Who was that?”

His sullen look pulls at your heart, tugging it with every second.

“Ah, who? Hendery?”

He jeers at your answer.

“You ignore me but you talk with that guy so easily?” You feel a bit of disdain at his intrusion. Why should he care who you speak with or not to? Feeling yourself soaked, Yuk-Hei not faring well either--the water running down his face, you find your anger beginning to crumble as fast as it rose.

“Why... why do you care who I talk to?”

He gets closer to you, the scent of freshly fallen rain strong him, as well as faint mintiness to breath. Slowly, he dips his head, to where his nose bumps yours. The sound of rain and your breath is all you can hear whilst his lips brush yours--a kiss is so what he silences your implorations with.

Clumsy, but intoxicating--his hands dancing between clutching your slick skin and running his fingers frizzy locks.

When you pull apart, you struggle to catch your breath, gaping at him--unable to comprehend what just occurred.

“Why...why did you kiss me?”

“Because I like you.”


	3. Goodbye

“Sickness really favors the foolish, huh?” You say, glancing at Yuk-Hei while you checked his temperature. You were at his house, on Monday, taking care of him while he mother managed the restaurant. Grandma Wong’s out playing Mahjong with her girlfriends, leaving the two of you alone.

You had him propped up with a pillow, caring for the sick patient.

“Everything aches, L/N...”

“Aren’t supposed to call me Teacher, stupid boy? Aiyah! It’s your fault--who told you stand in the rain and--” You cut yourself off, remember that day. The feeling of his soft, plush lips against yours...it was like a movie.

And now, you’re in an ending-credit scene.

You realize after getting so close to Yuk-Hei, that you’ve been in this place for too long. You’d have to leave anyways—the alternative was ‘him’ finding you—you couldn’t have that. 

Not with all the money you owned. You didn’t have nearly enough to pay him back--yes, when you had enough, you’d be able to show your face around him again.

Although, you’d have to get your funds together before his mad self would hunt you down.

You look at his temperature, feeling a bit complex that it’s 38 celsius already. 

“Ah, my big-eyed baby. Are you up to eat anything? Auntie made you something to eat before you went to the restaurant this morning.” Your hand grazes his face, in which he leans into, closing his eyes for a moment. The tip of his nose is a bit red, his face is incredibly hot.

He lethargically shook his head.

“Ah, your hands are cold, it feels so nice.”

“Mhmm. Yuk-Hei?”

Met with silence, you look at him, noticing his head drooped down. Raising his head, you watch as his eyes roll back. His movements become sluggish.

“Yuk-Hei?”

You shoot up, alarmed and dash to call Auntie Wong on the rotary phone in the living room.

“Oh, Y/N. Is everything alright? How’s Yuk-Hei?”

“Auntie, Yuk-Hei, h-he’s not waking up,”

You hear shuffled clattering but you hear the older woman hurriedly say she was coming as fast as she could.

Auntie Wong shows up no less than ten minutes later, with an older man you recognize as a worker from the restaurant.

Three of you sat in said worker’s pick up truck, as they drove by, you held Auntie Wong’s hands. A breeze goes by, your own curly hair tickles your nose. Despite the situation, the weather is nice, and Yuk-Hei who seemed to be burning up earlier began to cool down a little bit.

After squeezing your arm, the older woman breaks the silence.

“When Yuk-Hei was five, he had a fever high like this. He was so small, so red. He looked like a ripe tomato.” You both giggle, you look over the unconscious boy and your heart stings.

“Mother helped me watch him then. The restaurant was still new, and I was alone so I needed her help. She called me, his fever was so high. He’d spit the medicine she gave because it tasted ‘yucky’. I was scared, like I was now. But, I am happy you were watching over him, like Mother did.”

After a while, you’re sitting in the hospital, looking at the young man who’s hooked up to the machine. You held his hand, thinking about how this will be the last time you'll see him. 

He groggily opens his eyes, and you’re sure your worried face is he sees first.

“Y/N...” 

You give a smile that’s a bit strained and say, “Yes, Yuk-Hei.”

“I like you a lot...you’re so pretty and funny...” You watch as he falls back asleep, just as his mother comes in. 

“Thank you for looking after Yuk-Hei.”

You nod at her.

“It’s nothing Auntie. I have some urgent matters to attend to, so I’ll be leaving first. Take Care.”

The next day you pack your small amount of items, something you kept in mind being there. You went through the process of cancelling your lease, and packing your luggage, you take one last look back at your former home.

You leave for a new place.

Perhaps, you’ll visit Kowloon City in the future.

Until then, you set your sights for Shanghai.


End file.
